Ten Years Later
by Luv2writeHOA
Summary: It's 10 years after the Sibuna's Senior Year. Things have changed, and when someone goes missing, the Sibuna's are on the case. Though it may be a little awkward...


Ten Years Later

Part One

Nina stood at the front of a small church. She was adorned in black, her eyes red and puffy. People came up and shook her hand, all saying the same tired old thing. "I'm _so_ sorry for your loss." They all looked at her with sad eyes and Nina wanted to scream at them.

Her old friends from Anubis house had shown up. Mara and Mick Campbell and their twins, Tasie and Bobby. Patricia and Jerome Clarke with their daughter Olivia. Amber and Alfie Lewis and their son David and their newborn Victoria. Joy was there with Evan Harding. And there was Fabian. The one who had broken her heart ten years ago.

"Nina! I'm so sorry! Why don't you come back to England and stay with Alfie and I?" Amber said, hugging her best friend.

"Thanks Amber. Alfie. But, I'm staying with Patricia, Jerome and Olivia. They live not too far from here." She smiled. "Hi, David. How's it having a little sister?" Nina asked. David didn't answer; he just hid behind Alfie's legs.

They moved on and Patricia, Jerome and Olivia came up. Olivia hugged Nina's knees. Since Patricia and Jerome had moved to the states a few months ago for job options, Olivia and Nina had become very close. "Aunt Nina, I'm sorry."

Nina ruffled Olivia's blonde curls. "Thanks, sweetie. And thanks for letting me stay with you, Patricia and Jerome."

"No problem, Nina." Patricia said, as she hugged Nina. Jerome patted her shoulder and they walked away.

"Oh, Nina, I'm so sorry!" Mara said. Mick nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Nina said as they walked away.

Joy walked up with Evan Harding. She hugged Nina, but said nothing.

Then there was Fabian. He looked the same, those chocolate eyes, and adorable smile. He walked up and Nina turned away.

"Nina, I'm sorry." He put a hand on her shoulder, letting it linger for a moment until he moved away. As he walked away, Nina looked after him, wondering if he meant for all those years ago, or if he meant about today.

Once the last few people were emptied out, Nina moved to the casket. She looked inside and said, "Oh, dear, Gran. I love you. I'll miss you." Nina stopped to wipe her eyes. "I've lost Sarah, then Fabian, and now you… It's too much, Gran. I'll miss your smile, your laugh; your guidance when I get my life all messed up." She half-smiled. "I'll love you forever."

The Funeral Director asked her to do the honors of "tucking in" her Gran. Nina did so, crying as she did it. As they closed the Casket lid, Nina knew this was the last time she'd ever see her Gran. And her Gran didn't look right. Her smile was too wide, her hair dyed white instead of gray, her ghostly make-up… But Nina blinked back the tears this time, forcing a smile to her face as she headed to the hearse, for one final ride with her Gran before she was in the ground… forever.

Part Two

"Well, Neens, here's your room. I'm sorry it's a little messy. Just stay with us until Adam gets home from that business trip. What an awful time he had to go." Patricia said.

"Yeah, it was. But he couldn't reschedule. It was insanely important to his company. And thanks for the room." Nina said. Just as Patricia was going to exit the room, Nina said, "You know, it's weird being married to Adam when the only person I could fantasize about marrying was Fabian."

Patricia hugged Nina. "You love Adam. Fabian made a huge mistake in breaking up with you- what was it? Ten years ago? – on the last day of high school. But that was just a high school romance. Almost all high school sweethearts who get married never make it through."

"I guess we were just doomed to fail." Nina said, sitting on the bed.

"Oh, don't say that. You were great in the beginning. But it just spiraled down-hill after Joy came back." Patricia said.

"It wasn't Joy's fault. It was her twin. The one who turned Fabian immortal. She messed him up and he never was exactly the same." Nina sighed. "But, I'm married to Adam now. And I love him more than anything in the world. Well, besides Gran." Nina felt tears stream down her cheeks.

Patricia sat on the edge of Nina's bed. She hugged Nina's shoulders. "I know it's hard, Nina, to lose your Gran and Sarah and Fabian, but it'll be alright once Adam is back. And isn't that in a couple of days?"

Nina nodded. Soon she'd see Adam and his shaggy black hair and bright blue eyes. His gothic chic look that she'd fallen for in college. "Thanks, Patricia. I think I'll take a nap now, so yell at me when dinner's done."

Patricia got up off the bed and nodded as she exited the room. Nina lay her head on her pillow and fell asleep instantly.

Part Three

Nina dreamt during her nap that evening.

_"Nina, there's something I've been meaning to do." Fabian had said on the last day of Senior Year. Nina smiled, thinking he'd propose. _Boy was she wrong.

_ "Yeah, Fabes?" Nina had asked. _Now every time she thought back to that day, she realized how naïve she had been. Fabian propose to her? They were just out of high school. She should've known he wasn't ready for that kind of commitment.

_ "I think, now that we're out of high school, that we should see other people. You and me were just a high school romance. We're not going to get married or anything." Fabian looked at her. He looked confident, maybe even arrogant. Nina could sometimes see the immortal part of him come through. __**Fabian had never quite returned fully normal.**_

_ "Oh." Nina said, shrinking back. She pressed up against the door jam, trying to steady herself. "Is that what you really want?"_

_ "Yeah." Fabian said, sticking his hands in his jeans pockets. It had started to rain, like usual in England. _

_ "Fine, have it your way." Nina ran out into the rain. "I never want to see your face again."_

_ Fabian ran after her. "Wait, Nina, I don't want it to end this way." They were both soaked by now, but neither cared._

_ Nina stopped and turned around. "So, I was just a high school fling? You never actually loved me? You just lied to my face? What the heck, Fabian!" She slapped him across the face. "It's nice to know that you were there and thanks for acting like you cared." Nina ran off, tears streaming down her cheeks. Fabian stood there, shocked as he watched her run. What had he just done? Nina didn't look back, and she didn't know where she was going, but she knew she had to get away from Fabian._

Part Four

"Adam! I've missed you so much!" Nina hugged her husband tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Hey, Nina. I'm so sorry I couldn't be at the funeral, but it was either that or get fired from a high paying job. But, I'm here all week." Adam smiled, flashing his pearly whites.

"It's okay. I'm just glad that you're here now." Nina smiled up at him.

Once they had said their goodbyes to Patricia, Jerome, and Olivia, Nina and Adam hurried out into the rainy night to Adam's car. They started down the road to their Victorian house in the old part of town. Nina had always wanted to stay as close to Anubis house as she possibly could and they had found a house from the same era.

"We're home, Neens." Adam said. They got out of the car and walked up the front steps. Nina noticed that the power was out, so she quickly shed her wet coat and rain boots. She and Adam ran upstairs and crawled under the covers.

"I love you Adam." Nina said, facing him.

Adam kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Nina. I always will."

Then they fell asleep.

Part Five

Nina awoke to the sound of birds chirping. She sat up leisurely and stretched, feeling the sun on her face. She looked over to where Adam had been before she fell asleep. He wasn't there. "Oh, he must be making breakfast!" Nina said. She climbed out of bed and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She was still wearing yesterday's clothes, but decided she'd change later.

She walked downstairs, yawning. How sweet of Adam to make breakfast! "Good morning, Adam." Nina said. She looked around. Adam wasn't there. She called his name, but got no reply. Then she saw the note on the kitchen table. She picked it up, read it, and felt her body fill with fury.

She snatched the phone from its base and punched in Patricia's number. "Hello?" She heard Patricia answer groggily.

"It's me, Nina. Get the Sibuna's back together. Adam's been kidnapped." Nina slammed the phone down and hurried out the door to Jerome and Patricia's house.

Part Six

"Okay, Nina, let me see the note. You may be blowing this out of proportion." Jerome said as he took the note from Nina.

"I'm not, Jerome! Read it out loud." Nina said.

Jerome looked at her. "'Bring me the real Elixir and Cup and you get him back. If you don't, he dies. – You know who I am'" Patricia grabbed the note. She had Amber and Alfie, Fabian, and Joy on Video Chat so she showed them the note.

"See, I told you that Rufus kidnapped Adam!" Nina said. She noticed Fabian shift uncomfortably in the background of the video chat. Served him right if he was a bit jealous! He was the one who dumped her.

"It seems you're right, Nina. But how do we find Adam? And more importantly, how do we get him back?" Patricia said, Amber nodding in agreement.

"We give him what he wants! The cup and the elixir." Nina looked at everybody.

"Nina, I don't think that's a good idea." Fabian said.

"Shut-up, Fabian! My husband's life is at risk here!" Nina said, her voice rising. She felt all the anger from ten years ago bubbling inside of her, wanting desperately to burst out.

"Nina! You don't have to yell at Fabian!" Joy said. "He's right. Even if Adam's life is in danger, we have to think of everyone else. Rufus becoming immortal the 'old-fashioned way' with the cup and elixir means that he'll take someone else's life. Maybe even yours, Nina. And we can't let you do that."

"But Adam. I love him and he's going to die if we don't give Rufus what he wants." Nina exclaimed. It seemed that no one was on her side this time.

"Nina, maybe we could fake him out. Like Mrs. Andrew's did with a fake elixir and fake address for Joy. Maybe we could give him a fake cup." Patricia suggested.

"Rufus has already been tricked once. I believe he'll want to make extra sure that he has the real thing this time around." Nina said.

Fabian added up the numbers. "Nina, the next date is in like twelve years. What does he want the stuff for?"

"Maybe there's a closer date?" Nina said. "I don't know; I just want Adam back!"

"Maybe we could get Adam back. Rufus has got to be old and frail by now. He's the same age as Sarah and Sarah's been dead thirteen years." Fabian said. "Maybe we could take him without giving up the elixir or cup."

Nina paced the length of Patricia and Jerome's living room. "I don't know. If he's still living, he's got to have some sort of elixir keeping him young enough to live until the next date. Victor and his Society died a few years ago. Rufus should've died as well."

"Maybe he's one of those people healthy enough to live a really long time?" Amber suggested.

Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Nina said. She walked over to the door and looked out the peephole. She gasped and pressed her back up against the door. Tentatively she looked out again. He was gone, slipping around the garage, an image in black.

Part Seven

Nina waited. Patricia walked up asking her what was taking so long. "Nothing," Nina replied. "I'll be there in a second." Patricia walked away and Nina eased open the door. He did not come back. She looked around and there on the ground, saw a sheet of white printer paper, folded up into many squares. She snatched it off the ground and hurried back inside, firmly closing and locking the door.

"Finally, Nina!" Amber said when she spotted Nina walk back into the room.

"Sorry, but I found this on the porch." Nina said holding up the folded note.

"Oh, does it say who it's from?" Patricia asked.

"No, but I've got a feeling that it's not one of your neighbors." Nina said.

"Oh? Then who do you think it's from?" Jerome asked.

"Rufus." Nina replied. She unfolded the note, and scanned her eyes across the page. There was the same warning she had gotten that morning, but there was also some sort of map.

"What the heck is that?" Alfie asked.

Nina smiled. "A map to Adam!"

Part Eight

"What do you mean a map?" Amber asked. Patricia excused herself to go check on Olivia.

Nina showed Jerome and the others the map. It was one landmark. Nina pointed to it. "This is the clearing where we usually met Rufus. I think we go here."

"So, Adam's being held in the clearing?" Alfie asked.

"No, I think we get another clue or something. Rufus wouldn't make it that easy for us." Nina said. She paced the room. "But, what are we going to give Rufus? He was-" Nina stopped. Should she tell them that he had been at the door? She decided to. "Rufus was at the door. He looked exactly the same as he had all those years ago. He has some sort of Elixir, I know it! We need to give him something. Whether it's real or fake, we need to decide."

Fabian looked at her. "Rufus was at the door?" Fabian got up out of his seat and paced his living room. Nina looked away. It had always been cute when he paced. She got up too.

"Yes, he left this map on the porch. How are we going to save Adam?"

Fabian sat down. "Honestly, Nina? I have no clue. But, for starters you, Patricia and Jerome will need to fly out here. It's hard to solve a mystery in England when you're in the States."

Nina nodded. "When we get there, we meet up and head for the clearing."

Part Nine

Nina stepped on the plane with Patricia, Jerome, and Olivia. Olivia was going to stay with Amber and her kids while the rest of the Sibuna's went out looking for Adam.

She sat down in her seat, resting her head in her hands. "What am I doing?" Nina asked herself. "I'm not ready to see Fabian again. It's only been a couple of days and the first time was a total shock."

"Nina what are you mumbling about?" Jerome laughed. "Lighten up, we'll find Adam, don't worry." He patted her shoulder.

Olivia looked at her father. "What happened to Adam?" She asked. Jerome's smile slid off his face.

Nina quickly stepped in. "Nothing bad, sweetie." She hoped anyway. Jerome sat down, and didn't say a word about Adam the rest of the trip.

After a while, Olivia started to question Nina again. "Is Adam okay, Auntie Nina?"

"Yes," Nina said, hoping it wasn't a lie. "Adam is fine. I just need to find him is all."

"Can't you call him on your mobile?" Olivia asked.

Nina patted her head. "No sweetie. Would you mind if I napped now? I'm quite tired." Nina shut her eyes and pretended to sleep, silencing any more questions from Olivia.

Part Ten

Nina stepped off the plane at Heathrow Airport in London, England. It was cloudy and rainy as they ran to get their baggage. Olivia stayed glued to Nina's side, seeming to have forgotten about Adam. She was caught up in all the hustle of the airport. She kept saying, "We're home! We're home!" and jumping up and down, which made Nina smile.

Jerome went to go get a rental car and took Olivia with him. Patricia and Nina struggled to get all of their bags from the rotating carousel. "That was close with Olivia." Patricia said as she snatched her daughters pink with red hearts bag.

"I know." Nina grunted as she yanked her heavy purple suitcase before it got away from her. Patricia came over to help and they pulled it off the carousel.

"So, are you nervous about seeing Fabian again?" Patricia asked looking over all of the bags trying to spot her and Jerome's suitcases.

"Yeah." Nina said. "I saw him at the funeral, but that was for, like, a couple minutes. Now I'm going to be finding Adam with him. Having your ex-boyfriend help you track down your kidnapped husband… Sounds like an excellent way to rekindle a friendship that was lost ten years before." Nina rubbed her temples and sighed.

Patricia hugged her friend. "It'll be fine, Nina. We'll find Adam, don't worry. Dead or alive we will find him. And we'll apprehend Rufus!"

Nina swallowed. "It's the dead thing I'm worried about."

Part Eleven

"Nina, Patricia, Jerome!" Amber exclaimed the second they walked through the door. "It's so nice to see you again!" She hugged everyone but Jerome, giving him a pat on the shoulder. She bent down to Olivia's height and smiled. "Hey, sweetie, how's it going?"

Olivia smiled a toothless grin. She had lost one of her baby teeth on the car ride over to Amber and Alfie's house. "I lost my toof!" She said happily. "Daddy gave me a quarter!" She put her hand on the side of her mouth, as if to tell Amber a secret. "That's American money if you didn't know!"

Patricia ruffled her daughter's hair and smiled. "Amber, it's great to see you too!"

Amber smiled. "Hey, Nina! Again, I'm sorry about your Gran." Nina tried to smile, but her stomach was in knots. Amber noticed. "Worried about seeing Fabian again?"

Nina couldn't speak. She only nodded. Amber hugged her again. "It'll be fine, Neens, don't worry about it."

Nina took a deep breath and followed Amber into the living room. Fabian stood up immediately when she entered the room. "Nina." He whispered. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. Sure he'd seen her at the funeral, but she hadn't quite been herself. They had talked on video chat, but that always distorts you somewhat. Fabian realized he was being stared at so he cleared his throat. "Just going to get a drink of water." He ducked his head and walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

Alfie tried to stifle a laugh. "Nina, you make him nervous too." Amber whapped Alfie's arm. "Ouch, Amber! What did I do?" She hissed something in his ear. "Well, how was I supposed to know? If you didn't want it broadcasted, you shouldn't have told me!"

Nina laughed. "It's alright. I'm just glad you didn't say it in front of Fabian!"

"Say what in front of me?" Fabian asked, coming up from behind Nina.

"Nothing." Nina said quickly as she took a seat. Fabian stood there, puzzled. Eventually he shrugged and sat down nervously drinking his water.

Part Twelve

"So, what's our plan?" Patricia asked, sitting down after checking in on a sleeping Olivia.

Nina sighed. "Give him the cup and elixir. I know where I left it, and we can go get them."

Fabian shook his head vigorously. "No, Nina. I know you love Adam, and you miss him, but we are NOT giving Rufus the cup and elixir."

Everyone started talking at once about what they should do. Amber shushed them. "Guys, Fabian threw out the elixir a long time ago!"

Fabian looked around. "No. I didn't. I kept it. I still have it."

Amber's eyes widened. "Please tell me that you're not taking it!"

Fabian shook his head. "Of course not! I don't want to be immortal."

"Get it." Nina said.

The Sibuna's all started talking at once, trying to convince Nina that there was another way.

"No." Nina said. "Fabian, get the elixir. I'll go get the cup. Then we head out to the clearing and start our search for Adam."

Part Thirteen

Nina and the Sibuna's tread quickly through the woods. She led them to where she had hidden the cup all those years ago. Everyone, minus Fabian who went home to get the elixir and Amber who stayed home with the kids, stayed silent. The only sound was leaves crunching under their feet.

Nina's satchel bumped against her hip. She stopped in front of the bush she had hidden the cup under. Nina took a deep breath, reliving that year of mystery and craziness. Everyone was completely silent, reliving everything too. Alfie's phone ringing broke the silence. He opened it and whispered, "Yeah? Oh, hey Fabian. Look, we're finding the cup right now… Uh, okay… but she's kind of spaced…" Alfie shrugged. "Nina, Fabian needs to speak with you."

Nina grabbed the phone. "What?" She snapped.

"I can't find the elixir. I tore my house apart and it's not here." Nina heard Fabian sigh. She took a deep breath, starting to get angry.

Nina handed Alfie his phone back. She looked in the bushes, frantically. She had an idea about what happened. "Don't you dare hang up that phone, Alfie." She whispered, while bent over, tearing apart plants. She stood up and grabbed Alfie's phone again. "Fabian, meet us in the clearing. The cup is missing."

Part Fourteen

"What do you mean, the cup is missing?" Fabian asked when they had met in the clearing.

"It's just gone, okay Fabian?" Nina said, tying her hair up into a ponytail. "It's gone."

Fabian pinched the bridge of his nose in between his eyes trying to calm himself down. "How can it just be… gone?"

"Obviously Rufus took it. He found it and the elixir and we just have to go find Adam. I don't know why he's holding Adam if he has everything he needs." Nina said. The rest of the Sibuna's had sat down and stayed silent, listening to the conversation.

"But what if he doesn't have everything he needs?" Fabian questioned, removing his hand from

his nose. He started to pace. Nina averted her eyes.

"Like what, Fabian? The cup is put together, he has the elixir, now he just has to wait it out until the next date and he's in the clear." Nina sighed. "Why is he keeping Adam?"

"Maybe because he needs you." Fabian said.

"Needs me?" Nina laughed. "Yeah, right. The cup is put together. What would he need me for?"

"What if the chosen one does more than put the cup together? What if he needs you for something?" Fabian stopped pacing. His heart pounded in his chest. "Like I need you," his mind screamed. But obviously he couldn't say it.

"Fabian, the next date isn't for like ten years. Why would he want me now?"

Fabian sighed in defeat. "I don't know, Nina. I have no clue why he would want you now." But Fabian's mind was racing. He knew exactly why Rufus had taken Adam. Fabian knew he shouldn't have known, but he did. He couldn't tell Nina because he knew she'd do something stupid. She'd rush to find him, leaving not only Adam hurt, but Nina as well.

Part Fifteen

_ "It's all going according to plan." Rufus had said. "Adam is gone, I have the cup and elixir, and now nothing will stop me."_

_ Fabian had been out for a nightly jog, something he did to get his mind off of Nina. He stopped instantly, hearing Rufus Zeno's voice once again. There was no change, no hint of age touching his lungs. He sounded like he had all those years ago. _

_ Rufus was in a small park, concealed by thickly leaved trees. He had not seen Fabian, or anyone, so he continued to speak into his phone. "Nina's loved ones will be picked off one by one. It all started with Sarah. Then I got that Fabian kid to break up with her. Ah, Mandy. And now her Gran has passed. Soon will be Adam."_

_ Fabian gasped loudly. Rufus immediately stopped talking. It was the dead of night in a small town. No one should have been awake at this hour. Fabian realized what he had done and he ran as fast as he could. He headed home, looking behind him once, noticing a black silhouette in the moonlight. _

Part Sixteen

"Fabian? Hello? Fabian!" Nina said, waving her hand in front of Fabian's face.

Fabian snapped out of his reverie and shook his head. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something." He stood and cleared his throat.

"Well, we found the clue. And it's telling us to go to Anubis House. I know where we'll find the next clue." Nina said.

Fabian's eyes widened. "Anubis House? I haven't been there in so long. We're adults… how are we supposed to get in?"

"We pretend we're visiting kids there." Nina said.

"Trudy's still working there. We could just pretend like we're going to see her. Then Nina and Fabian and Alfie go find the next clue. Jerome and I will talk with Trudy and keep her from following you guys." Patricia said after a moment.

Jerome shrugged. "Excellent schemer." He smiled and kissed Patricia. "That is why I fell for you."

Alfie shuddered. "I seriously still can't believe this. You and Trixie? The girl who called you slimeball for the longest time?" He smiled.

"Okay, okay. Enough with all this. We have got my spouse to go save!" Nina said, leading everyone back to the car. Fabian got into the driver's seat and started the ignition.

"To Anubis House!" Alfie cried from the back seat.

Nina sat in her seat uncomfortable. "And all of those painful memories." She murmured softly, so Fabian in the seat next to her wouldn't hear.

Part Seventeen

"Trudy!" Patricia exclaimed when their old housemother opened the door.

"Oh my, goodness! Patricia? Is that you? I didn't recognize you without your signature combat boots and colorful highlights!" Trudy smiled as she hugged everyone. "Nina, Fabian, Jerome and Alfie are here too! Oh, but where's Amber, Mara, and Mick? They aren't with you?"

"No, Mick and Mara are doing their own thing, and Amber's home with our kids David and Victoria, and Patricia and Jerome's daughter, Olivia." Alfie said.

"Oh, so Amber went and named your children after David and Victoria Beckham after all?" Trudy laughed. "I thought she would!"

Everyone laughed. Patricia and Jerome took Trudy to the living room, which Nina noticed looked exactly the same. She looked around, reliving everything. All of the mystery and drama and heart break. Nina placed her hand on the stair railing looking at the Eye of Horus. "Oh, Sarah." She whispered. The voice in her head had grown stronger the closer she got to Anubis House. She sank down and sat on a stair and felt her eyes fill with tears. Everything had gone wrong here.

"Nina, are you alright?" Fabian asked.

"It's nothing. I've just been thinking about things."

Fabian shifted uncomfortably. He knew what she was thinking about. He was thinking the same. Sarah, the mystery, Victor and his Society, and their break-up. Fabian just wanted to get the clue and run. This house had never seemed so upsetting before.

Alfie smiled knowingly. "C'mon, you two. Don't attract Trudy. We need to find the next clue."

Nina let out a breath. "It's upstairs in the attic. In the secret room."

Fabian helped Nina up. "We need your locket to get in. You do have it, don't you?"

Nina touched her locket. She never took it off. It always hung around her neck. "Of course I have it. It's the only thing I have left of Sarah's." She closed her eyes as Sarah's voice filled her mind. She opened her eyes after a moment and led the boys upstairs.

The "new Victor" that these kids had was out at the moment. So, Nina snuck into his office and grabbed the attic key. It was in the same place and the office looked the way it had thirteen years ago. The only thing that was missing was the ever present Corbierre. The stuffed bird she had twisted the head off of. She shuddered at the memory.

Nina led the way to the attic, unlocking the door. She took her flashlight out of her satchel, finally feeling at ease in this house. She ran her hand along the wall as she walked up the attic stairs. She opened the door to the room and was met with light streaming through the stain-glass window.

Fabian cleared his throat and Nina moved over to the secret door. Victor had patched it up after he broke into it. Nina placed her locket to the imprint and the door opened. She walked in and lifted up Sarah's portrait. She looked at the back, and there it was, the small clue taped there. Nina tore it off, hung up Sarah's portrait, and stared at it sadly.

Alfie and Nina started down the stairs, but Fabian stayed put staring at the portrait. "I won't let what happened to you happen to Adam, Sarah. I will help Nina save him, no matter how much I love her and want her to myself." Fabian started down the stairs, just as Nina was starting back up to get him. They bumped into each other and their faces were just a few inches apart.

Nina backed up, almost falling down the stairs. Fabian grabbed her hand just in time. Nina yanked it away and turned and walked back down to everybody. Fabian sighed, and then followed her.

Part Eighteen

After they said goodbye to Trudy, the Sibuna's headed back to the car. Once they were settled, Nina read the note. "So, next we go to that stone arch. Jerome, it's the one where you were terrorized by Rufus. And Patricia, it's where you met Rufus on your way to school." Nina knew this because a few years after high school, the Sibuna's had bared all, and left no secret untouched.

Jerome shook his head. "Great." He said, sarcastically.

They drove along in silence until they arrived at the wall. Jerome led the group through the trees, and shuddered when they stopped. Patricia held onto his arm, knowing how freaked out he was. They had both spent the rest of high school trying to forget about Rufus. But in the back of their minds they couldn't, because they knew he was still out there.

"I-" Jerome said, clearing his throat. "I know where it is." Jerome walked over to a loose stone, pulled it out, and took out a small piece of paper. He opened it and looked at it. "We're going to the warehouse. It says we'll find Adam there."

"Well, come on then!" Nina said. "Let's go get Adam!"

"Nina, it's getting late, and we don't have enough room in the car. We can get him tomorrow." Fabian said.

Nina looked at him. "Fabian, you know we can't do that. Adam's life is in danger! Rufus already has what he wants, and I have no idea why he took Adam, so please! We need to get him now!"

Fabian took a deep breath. Nina was right. Rufus wasn't going to spare Adam. They had to catch Rufus off guard to save him. Fabian looked around. Patricia, Jerome and Alfie seemed to be on Nina's side. "Alright, but if I get pulled over for not having enough seats…"

Nina rolled her eyes. "Oh come on!" She grabbed Fabian's wrist and pulled him back to the car. They piled in once again and drove off to save Adam. If only they could get there in time.

Part Nineteen

"You won't get away with this!" Adam said, tugging at the ropes that bound his wrists together. "Nina told me all about you. You won't win!"

Rufus laughed. "You just keep thinking that." He started to pace. "She must get here soon. I will not wait forever." He mumbled.

Adam decided to get as much information as he could since Rufus was so sure he was going to die soon. "Who needs to get here soon? Your mother? Do you want your mommy?"

Rufus turned to him. "Be quiet! Mum has been dead a long time! Do you know how old I am?"

Adam shrugged. "Fifty?"

Rufus laughed again. "That's how old I look. I'm really one hundred years old!"

Adam looked at him weirdly. Nina never told him about this Rufus guy thinking he was a hundred. "Okay… but are you waiting for Nina then?"

"No, I'm waiting for Santa Claus! Of course I'm waiting for Nina. You won't be holding on for long." Rufus started to walk away.

"What do you mean, 'I won't be holding on for long'? Did you give me something?" Adam asked.

"Stop asking questions." Rufus said, but his face explained it all.

"No! Not until you tell me what the heck is going on!" Adam yelled.

Rufus's eyes blazed with fire. He stomped over to Adam and knocked him out. "That'll teach you to keep your questions to yourself." He walked off to another part of the warehouse where he would be hidden if Nina came bursting in through the door.

Part Twenty

Nina raced down the path to the warehouse. Adam was in there. She had to save him. Fabian followed close behind, cringing at how loud Nina was. The only way for Adam to make it out alive was to catch Rufus by surprise. He finally caught up with Nina and reminded her to stay quiet.

Jerome, Alfie, and Patricia stayed behind Nina and Fabian while Fabian opened the door quietly. It didn't make a sound. Everyone stepped in, and Adam looked up.

"Nina!" He yelled. His face was badly bruised.

"Adam!" Nina cried, rushing in the door. Rufus stepped out from behind it, trying to grab at Nina. She ducked and made him miss and crash into Fabian. Fabian grabbed him, tackling him to the ground. Rufus had the cup in his hand and tried to bash Fabian on the head with it. Alfie ran up and snatched it out of his hands.

Nina and Patricia ran over to Adam, untying his wrists and ankles. Jerome and Alfie stayed with Fabian, helping to keep Rufus pinned down, though this wasn't hard. Rufus may have looked young, but compared to Fabian, he had the strength of a small child.

Once Adam was untied, Nina hugged him. "Are you alright?"

Adam's breathing became labored all of a sudden. "No. He did something to me."

Nina looked Adam in the eyes. "You're fine."

Adam shook his head. He knew something wasn't right. "No, I'm not, Nina."

Patricia cleared her throat. She had just called the police, who were on their way. "Adam, where is the elixir?"

"In some boxes in the back." Adam started to cough. "They're marked with the eye of Horus. There are several elixirs. That's why he's lived so long." Adam's voice started to go. Patricia walked off.

"Adam, stop it." Nina said. "You're fine!"

Adam shook his head. "No, I'm not." He whispered. "Give Olivia a hug for me."

Adam layed his head on the wall and breathed in slowly. Nina realized that he was right. He wasn't okay. "Adam?" She whispered.

He opened his eyes. Nina could tell it was becoming difficult for him.

"I love you." She said. Adam smiled, and mouthed the same. He could no longer speak. Nina felt tears come to her eyes. "Not again." She whispered, tears threatening to spill down her face. "Not again."

Adam closed his eyes again and his breathing slowed even more.

Rufus laughed from across the room. Fabian was angry at how Rufus found this the most hilarious thing ever! When it so was not.

Nina ignored him, grasping Adam's hand, counting the seconds. Finally he stopped breathing. Nina shook his hand. "Adam." She whispered.

Patricia, having found the elixir came over to Nina and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Nina, he's gone."

Nina nodded her head, and felt tears flow down her cheeks. In the background she could hear police sirens coming way too late to save Adam. "I know." She said. Nina stood up and ran off into the night.

Part Twenty-One

Fabian watched helplessly as Adam died. Rufus had made Nina cry. He felt angry, and wanted Rufus to pay for ruining their lives. Fabian had the urge to beat Rufus senseless.

Just as Nina ran off, police came storming in. Alfie helped Fabian up while Jerome held onto Rufus. They handed him over to police.

As the police left carrying Adam and Rufus, Patricia started to walk out the door. She was going to find Nina and see if she was alright. Fabian knew what she was doing and stopped her. "Let me do this, Patricia." Fabian said and ran out to find her.

He found Nina sitting with her back up against a tree, her knees pulled up to her chest with her head resting on her knees. "Nina?" Fabian asked, haltingly.

She lifted her head, showing her make-up and hair a mess. "He's dead and it's my entire fault. If only I hadn't told him about this. Rufus wouldn't have taken him."

Fabian sat down. "That's not true."

Nina put her head back down. "Yes it is."

"No, Nina, it's not." Fabian put his hand on Nina's shoulder.

Nina looked at him. "How do you know that?"

"I was out jogging a few nights ago and Rufus was talking to someone on his mobile in this small park near my house. I heard him say that he was picking off your loved ones one by one. He killed off Sarah, um, had me break up with you, and then your Gran died." Fabian mumbled when he said the break-up, hoping Nina wouldn't hear.

"Wait, he made you dump me?" Nina asked.

"No, I mean, yes, but not how you think." Fabian said.

"And all this time I thought that's what you really felt. But you were just following orders from our enemy. Thanks a lot, Benedict Arnold." Nina stood up and brushed herself off.

"Wait, Nina, it's not like that." Fabian said, standing up as well.

"Yeah, right." Nina said, starting to walk off.

Fabian clamped his hand on her shoulder. "Nina, listen to me. It all started with Mandy. He made her make me immortal so it would change me. It was never my choice to end things with you. It was my immortal side. You've got to believe me, Nina."

Nina shook her head. "I don't know, Fabian." She took a deep breath. "Adam just died and I'm… I don't know. I think I should just go home and plan his funeral." Nina felt tears rising again, and she pushed her hair away from her face. She was not going to cry in front of Fabian again.

Fabian nodded. "Okay, but please stay with Patricia and Jerome for a little while when you get back. Stay with them until the funeral. You'll need people there to help you get through this."

Nina turned away. "I got through Gran's just fine." Nina said.

"Yeah, but this is Adam. Your husband." Fabian said.

Nina turned back to Fabian. "So you're saying I love Adam more than my grandmother?"

Fabian had once again put his foot in his mouth and said the wrong thing. "No, it's just… Stay with Patricia and Jerome. It's not easy getting through all of that alone."

Nina nodded at him. "Okay. Let's go back to Amber's. I need to give Olivia a bear hug for Adam."

Fabian rounded up everyone and they all trudged solemnly to the car. They had failed. All of the work, just to watch Adam die.

Part Twenty-Two

All of the kids were in bed by the time they got back. It was midnight, and Amber was still up, sitting on the couch staring blankly at the television that wasn't on.

They all trudged into the house, and Amber looked up to see the same amount of people come in that had left earlier. "What happened?" She asked.

Nina came over and hugged her friend, letting the tears come completely. "He's dead. Rufus poisoned him, and it killed him slowly. I couldn't save him. I couldn't save him." The guys left the room leaving Amber, Patricia and Nina alone. They sat on the couch.

"It looks like he was poisoned when we got the first note. He already had the cup and elixir. He just wanted Nina to witness the last of her loved ones dying." Patricia said, trying to clarify a little bit for Amber.

Amber crinkled her nose. "He is sick! They had better be taking him to a mental hospital." Patricia nodded in agreement. She caught Amber up about everything.

"It's my fault he's dead. If I'd never gotten involved with Adam in the first place, he'd still be alive." Nina said.

"What I don't get, is why is he targeting you, Nina? Is it because you're the chosen one? Did he think it would give him some sort of power over you?" Amber asked.

Nina shrugged. "Maybe he was trying to show me what he can do. Maybe I was needed for something else with the cup. I don't know."

"Well, you've got to be exhausted. Patricia, you and Jerome can have the guestroom. I put Olivia down in there. I put David and Victoria down in mine and Alfie's room so Nina you can have David and Victoria's room. And Fabian can have the pull-out sofa." Amber said.

Patricia raised her eyebrows. "Hey, I had a lot of time on my hands waiting for you guys to come back." Amber said. "Oh, and if you need to shower," Amber plugged her nose. "Which you smell like you do after trampling through the woods all day long, there's one down in the hall bathroom and another just off the guestroom."

Nina smiled partially. "Thank you, Amber."

Amber nodded and went upstairs to bed.

Nina decided to take a shower and then go to bed. When she finished showering she walked out to see Fabian in his boxers and a t-shirt. "Oh, gosh, I'm sorry." Nina said, looking away, after staring for a moment.

"Uh, it's okay." Fabian said, crawling under the sheets Amber had given him.

Nina hurried up the stairs, not saying another word. She opened the door to David and Victoria's room. She crawled under the covers and pulled them up to her chin and instantly fell asleep.

_Part Twenty-Three_

_ Nina strolled through the park on a beautiful autumn afternoon. She held her school books close and kicked the red, orange, and yellow leaves. It was the end of classes and she was going back to Gran's house just a few blocks away from her college, Yale University. She was studying to become a science teacher._

_ Just then Nina bumped into a large figure in a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and tight black t-shirt. She jumped, instantly thinking it was Rufus. He haunted her all the time; day and night. She couldn't not think about everything he had done to her and her friends._

_ "Oh, sorry." The man said, shaking his shaggy black hair out of his eyes. His eyes were so blue, Nina couldn't help but stare into them._

_ "Oh, it's okay." Nina said, realizing that she had been staring. She looked down at her feet, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing._

_ "I'm Adam Tyler by the way." Adam said, holding out his hand._

_ "Nina Martin." Nina said, taking his hand and shaking it. Nina's mind raced. Why is he still talking to me? Wouldn't he just say sorry and move on? He's really cute! Does he like me? Nina noticed Adam's hand linger for a moment longer before he finally took it back._

_ "Would you like to study sometime? There are midterms coming up." Adam shoved his hands in his pockets._

_ Nina smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."_

_ "Cool. Friday evening in the Library at five?" _

_ Nina nodded. "Sounds good! I'll see you then?"_

_ Adam smiled, flashing a perfect set of pearly whites. "Yeah." _

_ Nina walked off, blushing, sensing Adam staring after her. She hadn't dated anyone since Fabian, but Nina had felt something between her and Adam. A spark. Something that she hadn't felt in a long time._

_Part Twenty-Four_

_ Slinging her satchel over her shoulder, Nina walked into the library. She had dressed up a little in black jeggings, and a blue and black striped flowy top. Amber, a magician with necklace making supplies, had made her a long doubled-up necklace with a charm of those popular black-rimmed glasses on the lower string and a converse charm on the shorter one. She was wearing her worn-down pair of her favorite converse._

_ At first, Adam was nowhere to be seen. Had he stood her up? Nina looked around, starting to question his invitation. He had said Friday at five, right? Nina started to turn around to leave, thinking she had the wrong date and time. She ran into Adam, and their faces were just inches apart._

_ Neither of them moved for several seconds. Nina finally blushed and stepped back a little._

_ "We sure have a nice way of meeting each time." Adam said, to break the silence._

_ Nina nodded, her cheeks turning scarlet. "Yeah." _

_ Adam made a gesture towards the study tables. "We should probably start studying now."_

_ "Yeah, midterms won't study themselves!" Nina smiled. She kicked herself thinking how dumb that sounded._

_ But Adam wasn't even fazed. He laughed. "I know what you mean."_

_ Nina smiled and they walked to a table, in a corner of the library where they would get the most privacy. Most of their time in the library was spent with Nina staring at Adam. He would look up from his book and smile at her and stare at her for a moment until he turned back to his textbook._

_ By the time the library was closing, Nina hadn't studied anything but Adam. How he had dimples when he smiled, and just how blue those eyes were. _

_ Adam and Nina walked out into the cool night air. The days were already getting shorter and colder. Nina had forgotten to bring a sweater, so she wrapped her arms around herself as they walked. Adam noticed she was shivering and put his jacket on her shoulders. _

_ "Can I drive you home?" Adam asked._

_ Nina shook her head. "No," she said. "It's just down the street. But, thanks." She started to take off his jacket._

_ "Then can I walk you?" Adam asked. Truthfully, he didn't want this night to end. He was enjoying Nina's company._

_ Nina nodded, putting his jacket back on. "Sure," She smiled and blushed for what felt like the millionth time today._

_ The started walking, talking about different things. Nina found out that Adam was studying to become a professional writer. He wanted to travel around the world. _

_Adam walked Nina all the way up to her front door, wanting this night to last forever. Nina smiled and hugged Adam goodbye, giving him her number. "We should do this again." Nina said, giving Adam his coat back. _

"_Yeah." Adam said, taking his coat and putting it on. "How about tomorrow? Dinner and a movie? Pick you up at six?"_

_Nina nodded and smiled again. "Yeah, that sounds nice." She waved. "Goodbye, Adam."_

"_Bye, Nina." Adam said. He heard her start to hum Taylor Swift's Enchanted. Adam smiled, stuck his hands in his pockets and walked off towards his dark blue mustang._

"_And this is me praying that, this was the very first page! Not where the story line ends. My thoughts will echo your name, until I see you again. These were the words I held back, as I was leaving to soon. I was enchanted to meet you." Nina sang, once she was closed away in her room. She sighed and flopped on her bed, thinking about Adam. _

Part Twenty-Five

Nina awoke with a start.

She looked around, wondering where she was. Where was Adam?

Then she remembered. She had watched him die and there was nothing she could've done to stop it. Nina felt tears pricking her eyes as she realized she was alone. Adam was gone and so were Sarah, and Gran. And a little voice in her head added: _Fabian_.

Nina kicked off the covers of David's tiny bed. (Her feet went off the edge.) She got up and went downstairs to get some water. She tried to go down the stairs as quietly as possible, as not to wake Fabian.

But Fabian was already awake, sitting up against the couch, reliving Adam's death and the anger that pulsed through his veins. Rufus may have been in the police's custody, be Zeno was tricky. Fabian knew he'd be back. Nina was taking Adam's death well, something he didn't think she was capable of. Nina was strong; but he thought this would push her over the edge.

He heard the stairs creak, and his head swiveled over to the staircase. Nina saw he was awake and sighed. "Guess that was for nothing." She said.

"I was already awake. I can't sleep after witnessing that. I've never seen someone die before." Fabian shook his head. "I never want to again."

"I was there when Gran passed away. She was in a hospital bed, tubes in her nose and arms, and she could only take short, shallow breaths. It was horrible, but I watched it happen." Nina said, sitting on the bottom step.

"I wasn't there when Grandmother and Grandfather died. They were killed in a car accident when my mum was a teenager." Fabian said.

"Oh, so you never knew them?" Nina asked.

"No, I never did. Sure, I knew my Dad's parents, but they had money and would've rather been on a cruise in the Caribbean, than with me." Fabian sighed. "They're dead now too."

Nina swallowed. She knew it was bad, but immortality sounded a lot better now. "I just came down to get some water." Nina stood and hurried to the kitchen, leaving Fabian alone.

Once he was sure she was gone, Fabian whispered to the dark room. "I'm sorry, Sarah. I failed you."

Twenty-Six

"Thanks, for letting us stay, Amber, but we need to get back to America and have," Nina cleared her throat. "Adam's funeral."

Amber placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "It's on Saturday, right?"

Nina nodded.

"Me, Alfie, and the kids will be there, Neens. Don't you worry!" Amber said, her voice full of sympathy. Nina hated it, but said nothing. Amber was her friend after all.

Olivia ran down the stairs and flung herself at Nina's legs. "Auntie Nina, tell me it isn't true!" She cried, her blue eyes red and puffy. "Adam's not dead! He's not!"

Nina squatted down to Olivia's eye level and hugged her. She pulled her away, and held onto Olivia's shoulders. "Adam is dead, Olivia. But he loved you." Olivia met Nina's eyes. "He told me to give you this, though." Nina wrapped Olivia in a bear hug, just like Adam had asked. Olivia hugged back, and cried.

"Daddy told me he died last night. But he didn't tell me how! What happened, Auntie Nina?" Olivia asked, wiping her eyes.

Nina looked around the room, not sure how to answer. Finally she said, "Olivia, I'll tell you once you're older. You can't handle it now."

Olivia's eyebrows knit together. "But Auntie Nina!" She shouted.

Nina shook her head and stood up. Olivia kept on wailing, but Nina showed no emotion. Finally Olivia stopped. "Fine, don't tell me! No one will ever tell me anything! I hate you!" She yelled, stomping out to the car. Jerome and Patricia, having just got downstairs and heard Olivia's outburst, looked shocked. Jerome followed his daughter out to the car and Patricia came up to Nina.

"I'm sorry, she just likes to be in the loop!" Patricia said, grabbing her family's bags and lugging them out to the car.

Nina sighed. "Goodbye, you guys." She said, pulling up the handle on her suitcase. She held her hand up to her eye for old time's sake. "Sibuna!"

Amber smiled and followed suit. So did Alfie, and finally, so did Fabian. Nina instantly had a flashback:

_ It was cold as she ran, not sure where she was going. All she knew was Fabian wasn't coming after her this time. He had made that clear. Nina had been a high school fling, and nothing more. Those times he had whispered "I love you" had been fake. Everything had been a lie._

_ Nina sat down on a fallen tree trunk. How could she have been so stupid? Now that she thought about it, she should've seen the signs. All those times they had fought after Fabian had returned from immortality, every other girl he had looked at… How could she have been so naïve? Nina rested her head in her hands. Her life was a mess!_

_ "Hey, Neens!" Adam said, kissing Nina on the cheek._

_ "Hi, Adam!" Nina said, smiling. She still got butterflies when he was around, even after dating for over a year._

_ Nina closed the front door, and walked with Adam out to his car. They drove in silence to the House of Cutlery restaurant. But it was the good kind of silence; the kind that meant they were thinking about each other. Adam rested one hand on Nina's hand as they drove and she blushed._

_ When they arrived at the restaurant, Adam got out and walked around the car and opened Nina's door. Nina smiled and got out. "Thank you." She said as he also opened the door leading into the restaurant. Adam nodded._

_ "Table for two. Under the name Adam Tyler." Adam said to the hostess._

_ She smiled. "Right this way, please."_

_ Adam and Nina followed the hostess to their table and sat down. Once the hostess left, Nina said, "Adam, this place is really expensive! How can you afford it?" _

_ "I got a raise! My boss likes my work, and he said I might even get a promotion!" Adam beamed. They had graduated college by now, and were both working. Nina was a substitute science teacher, and she was working in a middle school not too far away. The regular teacher was having knee surgery, so Nina was on full time until she got back. Adam was working for the local paper. He didn't have the best position, but he was slowly rising back up to the top._

_ "Adam, that's great!" Nina said, taking her boyfriend's hands. Their waitress came and took their orders, and they talked about work, what their days had been like, all kinds of things. Finally desert came. _

_ "Nina, I want to ask you something." Adam said, reaching his hand into his coat pocket._

_ "Oh? What is it?" Nina asked._

_ Adam got out of his chair, and onto one knee. He signaled behind his back, and the violinists started to play. Nina put her hand over her mouth. "Nina," Adam smiled, opening up the ring box he had pulled out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?" There, in the box, sat a beautiful diamond ring. Nina removed her hand and smiled at Adam._

_ "Adam," Nina's breath caught. "Of course I'll marry you." She said. Adam smiled even more and took the ring out of the box and put it on Nina's ring finger. Then he kissed her._

Nina snapped out of her reverie. Patricia was calling her name. "Oh, um, see you on Saturday, I guess." She said, before hurrying out the door. She felt tears rise to her eyes as she thought about Adam. He was gone and never coming back. As she got in the car, Nina blinked back the tears, not wanting Olivia to see her cry.

Olivia huffed and turned her head so she was looking out the window. Nina didn't care if Olivia was mad at her. If she told Olivia what really happened, she could be in danger. Rufus wasn't going to be in the police's custody for long. He would make sure of it.

Patricia and Jerome got in the car as well. "Well," Patricia sighed. "Back to America!"

Part Twenty-Seven

Nina again stood at the front of that same small church, once more wearing black. Again people came up to her, their voices saturated in sympathy, oh so sorry for her second loss in only a couple of weeks. This time, Nina didn't even try to seem upbeat. She just stood there, emotionless, watching people come up to her with those sad eyes, telling her it'll be okay, like she was some four year old. Nina didn't even want to scream at them anymore.

Again the Sibuna's came up one by one, grieving with her. Fabian came up, placed his hand on her shoulder, and told her it would be okay. Nina didn't even pull away.

After everyone had filed out, Nina was asked to "tuck in" Adam. The Funeral Director left and Nina did so, saying her final goodbyes. "I'm sorry this happened to you, Adam. If only I hadn't gotten involved with you. You'd be alive and happy. Probably married to some ex-pageant girl, living in a gated community…" Nina sniffled. "I love you, Adam. Say hi to Gran for me." She smiled, and the Funeral Director came back in, closing the lid of the coffin.

Nina caught one more look at Adam. His dimples were gone, his eyes shut concealing his beautiful baby blues, and that pearly smile was gone, replaced with a wide smile. It wasn't him at all, but the Director had done his best, knowing everything she had been through (minus all of the messed up stuff).

After the funeral, Patricia took Nina home and helped her up to her room. Nina crawled under the covers, still in her black dress, and Patricia pulled the covers up under Nina's chin. "I know it was hard today, Nina, but you did great. Just sleep, and I'll come check in on you in the morning." Nina rolled over, and Patricia left. Nina sighed, looking at Adam's spot where he used to lie. He wasn't ever going to occupy that space ever again.

Nina curled up into a ball and cried.

Part Twenty-Eight

6 MONTHS LATER

Nina sat on her couch and watched her favorite show, Pretty Little Liars. She really only cared about the mystery and the identity of "A". She had just gotten into the show, and was just a few episodes into season one.

The doorbell rang.

Sighing, Nina put her show on pause, and got up to see who was bothering her. She opened the door, and there was Fabian, with a bouquet of red roses, on her doorstep.

"Fabian?" Nina gasped. She hadn't seen him since Adam's funeral six months ago. "What are you-"

Fabian thrust the flowers into Nina's hands and cut her off, mid-sentence. "Marry me."

Part Twenty-Nine

"M-marry you?" Nina stuttered.

Fabian stared into her eyes. "I know I was horrible to you, Nina. But I should've done this a long time ago. Breaking up with you was the dumbest move I've ever done. I can't stop thinking about you, Nina. I tried when you and Adam got together. I tried, but it killed me to see you two together. I tried when we were searching for him. Nina, I just can't forget you."

Nina was stunned. Fabian was still in love with her? "I- I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll have me, Nina. Say you'll marry me." Fabian pleaded.

Nina wracked her brain. Did she still love Fabian? She flashed back.

"I'm going to beat you, Fabian!" Nina squealed as they raced through the woods to the clearing.

Fabian laughed. "No you won't!" He said, speeding up so he was in line with Nina.

They splashed through a creek and Fabian pulled ahead. When they reached the clearing, it was Fabian who had won. "I told you." He said smiling, his cheeks flushed from the exercise.

Nina stuck out her tongue. "I'll beat you next time!" She smiled. This was the life. Hanging out with Fabian, without a care in the world. Too bad a few weeks later he'd become immortal and their lives as they knew them would be over.

Fabian came over and wrapped Nina in a bear hug. Nina squirmed, jokingly trying to get away from Fabian's strong grip. He let go and they burst into fits of laughter, practically laughing at nothing.

Nina came to, Fabian still staring at her. She had loved him then, but did she still love him that way? "I- I don't know, Fabian. Let me have some time to think about this." Nina said.

Fabian's face fell. "Nina," He started.

Nina started to close the door. "Fabian, stop. I need to think about this."

"But-" Fabian said.

"Please, just leave." Nina said, closing the door firmly. She held the roses up to her nose and smelled them. They were beautiful, so Nina searched the kitchen for a vase. She found a cute crystal one, filled it up, put the flowers in, and placed it on the hallway table.

She sat back down on her couch, and pressed play. Aria's face filled the screen. Nina sighed and curled up on the couch to watch what stuff the girls got into this time.

Part Thirty

The phone rang in Fabian's hotel room. He jumped up and grabbed it, desperately hoping it was Nina. "Hello?" He asked frantically.

"Hello, Mr. Rutter." The front desk answered. "Someone named Nina Martin wants to speak with you. May I put her through?"

Fabian's mouth went dry. He lowered the phone and took a deep breath. Faintly he heard, "Mr. Rutter? Are you there?"

Fabian brought the phone back up to his ear. "I'm here. And put her through, please."

"Yes, Mr. Rutter." The front desk said.

Fabian waited, heard a click, and then Nina's voice filled his ear. "Fabian?" She asked.

"Nina!" Fabian said. "Hi!"

"Hi, Fabian. Um, could you meet me in the park on Third Avenue? I need to talk to you about that thing we talked about yesterday." Nina said, sounding nervous.

Fabian nodded, though he knew Nina couldn't see him. "Of course we can meet there. I'll be there in ten." He put down his room phone. He ran his hand through his hair. "Ten minutes?" He said looking down at what he was wearing. He couldn't go out in his boxers and a t-shirt! He ran into the bathroom to change, then he ran out the door, hoping he could quickly catch a cab.

Part Thirty-One

Fabian saw Nina before she saw him. He walked over, smoothing down his clothing and hair. He had to act calm. If Nina rejected him, he had to be cool about it. Take it quickly then walk away.

"Fabian!" Nina smiled. Fabian hoped that was a good sign!

"Hey, Nina." Fabian said, hoping she didn't hear his voice crack. Nina didn't seem to notice.

"Hi, so, about yesterday." Nina said.

"Yeah…" Fabian said, smiling.

Nina took a deep breath. "No." She said.

Fabian's smile dropped off his face. "No?" He asked.

Nina smiled then started giggling. "Don't you know when I'm kidding? Yeah, I'll marry you!"

Fabian started grinning madly. "Really? You'll marry me?"

Nina kissed him then pulled away. "Yes, really. I never stopped loving you either. I mean, I loved Adam to death, but I never forgot you."

Fabian hugged his new fiancé. "We're getting married!" He yelled.

Nina laughed. "Shush, you crazy Brit!" She started walking away telling random strangers, "I don't know him."

Fabian caught up with her, picked her up, and spun her around. When she was finally on the ground again, she reached up to his face, pulled him down, and kissed him again, right there in the middle of the park.

Part Thirty-Two

One Year Later

"Here's little Sarah!" Nina said, holding her and Fabian's new little baby girl, Sarah, named after Sarah Frobisher-Smythe.

Amber cooed over the cute little baby, only a few weeks old. "Oh, she's so cute!"

Alfie looked over Amber's shoulder. "I don't get why people say that. All babies look the same! I mean, there's some babies with a face only a mother could love, but Sarah looks exactly like all other babies!" Amber elbowed Alfie in the gut.

"Don't listen to him. She's adorable!" Amber smiled down at Sarah who smiled back.

Patricia leaned in, holding her newest son, Noah. Sarah and Noah's hands clasped together. "Aw, looks like Noah's got a girlfriend!" Everyone laughed.

"Maybe we'll send them to our old school. They can be in Anubis House together!" Nina laughed. "They can have a romance like me and Fabian! Keep getting interrupted when Noah's trying to ask Sarah to the end of term Prom!"

Patricia laughed. "Yeah, but let's spare them the Sibuna stuff!"

"Yeah, that was dangerous. I don't want anything happening to them!" Nina tapped Sarah's nose lightly, making her daughter smile.

Fabian leaned over Nina's shoulder and stroked Sarah's hair. "I still can't believe everything that's happened this year and a half."

Nina sighed. "Yeah, Adam's kidnapping and death. Then Fabian and I getting married and having Sarah. Then Patricia and Jerome having Noah! And Amber and Alfie are having another kid." Nina puffed out her cheeks. "Wow."

Patricia smiled. "Oh, and Jerome and I have something to announce!" She looked at Jerome and he nodded. "We're having another baby!" She beamed.

Everyone's mouths hung open. "Patricia, that's so great!" Nina said, patting her friend on the shoulder.

There was a lot of chatting. Meanwhile Nina flashed back to her and Fabian's wedding day.

Nina walked down the aisle with Jerome on her arm. Her white dress flowed out behind her. Fabian stood at the front of that small church waiting for her. She smiled, remembering her and Adam's wedding. She quickly pushed that out of her mind. It was her and Fabian all the way now. She was starting a new chapter.

When she reached the front, she clasped Fabian's hand. The preacher addressed the congregation of people. "If there is anyone who objects to this marriage, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Fabian looked around the church nervously, expecting Adam to burst through those doors and stop everything. He silently laughed the thought away. Adam was dead; he wasn't coming back. Then Fabian felt bad for being so happy that Adam was dead. He composed himself, and when no one objected, the ceremony continued.

They said their vows and exchanged rings. Then when the preacher said "You may kiss the Bride", Fabian's hands went clammy. He leaned in and kissed her, and fireworks went off. He heard bells and angels and the whole nine yards. He knew it sounded cliché, but he couldn't help it. That's what he felt.

As they walked back down the aisle and out the front doors, Nina whispered into Fabian's ear, "I can't believe this is all happening!"

Fabian nodded his agreement. When they stepped outside, they were pelted with silly string, rice, and bubbles. Nina laughed, hugging people as they passed. Fabian did the same.

They hopped into their car and drove to their new house in London. Nina had sold her and Adam's Victorian. Patricia and Jerome, having decided that they would go back to London, had left a few weeks before Nina and Fabian's wedding.

When they arrived at their new home, a Victorian home that had been upgraded, they ran inside. Nina flopped down on the couch in their new living room. "Wow," She said.

Fabian sat down next to her. "Wow indeed." He said, running his hand through Nina's hair. "Wow indeed."

Part Thirty-Three

Adam may have been gone, but Nina was happy with her little family. Her and Fabian were so excited to have little Sarah around! Eventually, Nina got pregnant again, and had little Lucy. Their last child, Adam, had been named after Adam.

Patricia and Jerome, having had Olivia and Noah, were happy to stop there. But, then came along twins! A boy, Jason, and a girl, Scarlett.

Amber and Alfie had just one more girl, Ana, after David and Victoria.

Even Joy and Evan had two kids! Ethan and Vince, who were also twins, like Jason and Scarlett.

All of the Sibuna's had kids around the same time. They'd all be in the same grade, since Sarah and Noah were born in the late fall.

Now, as long as the kids were kept away from Anubis House and its secrets, everything would be fine, right?

Right?

Part Thirty-Four

_Rufus Zeno sat in his padded cell, rocking bad and forth. He laughed manically. "This isn't over, Nina Martin!" The corners of his mouth wrenched up into an evil smile. "This isn't over!" _

THE END


End file.
